


Art For "Shared Burden"

by afteriwake



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: A banner and wallpaper made for "Shared Burden" by apolesen.





	Art For "Shared Burden"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apolesen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apolesen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shared Burden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496206) by [apolesen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apolesen/pseuds/apolesen). 

> Created for WIP Big Bang 2019.


End file.
